The Diary Of A Heartless HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: Did you know that whenever you think you have defeated all the heartless, that a secret heartless would be writing; writing in a diary? Well, this is what one heartless has being doing for a living… Take a quick peek in a diary of a heartless. NOTE: PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE.


The Diary Of A Heartless

By: Jalooloo

**Summary: **Did you know that whenever you _think _you have defeated all the heartless, that a secret heartless would be writing; writing in a diary??? Well, this is what one heartless has being doing for a living… Take a quick peek in a diary of a heartless.

**Disclaimer:** I do _**NOT **_own kingdom hearts… OR the heartless characters, because I would make Squall, well Squall (not Leon) and I would make Aerith play a big part in the story… Also, I would make Atlantica have a bigger part in the story. I LOVE ATLANTICA… And I don't own anything else included in my story. Anyways, to the story.

**Authors Notes: **The heartless has a type of funny, clueless, Mexican/French, cutie pututie accent. BTW - I know I have spelling mistakes… (it's because he is the one writing the diary... and he is a silly heartless!). XD :D



_Chapter 1: Frames_

Sitting, staring…

Staring at a magical frame…

Then, in that magical frame was an ugly stick.

He was getting on my nerves – When my eye twitched; his eye twitched. When I poked my tongue out, he did too.

At that moment, I found out it was

_MEH!_

It was scary, real scary.

I started walking around, on the streets, hoping to never see a magical frame again, when I saw a moving cardboard box holding a giant key.

I looked at it.

It looked at meh.

The cardboard box said, "I'm Sora"

I screamed.

'Sora' screamed.

Hopefully it wasn't another magical frame.

He jumped on me.

But I thought of a plan!!!

Attack… or cry and run.

I picked number 2.

At the castle I saw another ugly stick.

BEHIND A DOOR. THERE PROBABLY IS A KEY CLOSE BY!!!

So I ran away crying again.

Demyx saw meh.

"You need make-up" Demyx told my ear.

Was he talking to meh, or just my ear?

After 4 minutes of thinking hard, I said yes.

"You would look good in WetSticks Fruit Spritzers in strawberry splash… Also, VolumeExact Mascara in Very Black. Oh yeah, TruBlend Mineral Bronzer in Natural Bronze totally suits you." Demyx blurted after close examination of my face.

Another 14 minutes later I had the make-up Demyx told me to wear on.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Look in there!" Demyx replied.

A MAGICAL FRAME!!! NOO!!!

"Is it safe to look?" I asked in horror.

"Yes..." Demyx nodded while reading my scared eyes.

Was he lying?

I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK.

But… My reflection might look fab.

So, I peeped in the stupid magical frame.

"I, I look beuwteahaul. B-E-U-W-T-E-A-H-A-U-L!" I glanced at myself, "Just as pretty as Jennifer Hawkins, Drew Barrymore and Robyn Fenty mixed together!"

"Yay!"

I thought I might sing a few songs just to celebrate!

_Here is what happened:_

I started off with, "Say you're sorry,  
That face of an angel comes out,  
Just when you need it,"

Demyx decided to join in, "To"

Me; "As I pace back and forth all this time,  
'Cause I honestly believed in you,  
Holding on,  
The days drag on,  
Stupid,"

Demyx; "girl,  
I should have known,"

Me; "I should have known..."

"...That I'm not a princess,  
This ain't a fairytale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell,  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around".

_Then __**this**__ happened: _

I started singing another song; "Do do do do it again again"

Demyx followed; "Do do do do it again again"

With more entusiam I continued; "Tonight,  
I see my friend look at her what you get,  
She says she'll be heard one more song that's it then were going home,  
No way,"

Demyx followed my lead; "I'm not leaving dramas begins,  
Dj can I light tonight and I don't think right cause the beat is right,  
Doof doof clap running through the speakers,  
The base line running to my sneakers,  
Hey mick cheak one two one two"

I continued; "This girl I hold up"

Demyx; "Let's to do it"

I sang; "Do..."

Demyx sang; "...It..."

And I finished it off with "...Again"

_Lastly this happened: _

I decided to sing one last song!

"I like to dance all night, summons the day,  
But that's how I play, yeah that's how I play"

Demyx sang the; "I said who are you? Don't matter who you are,  
So we dance all night and dance all day"

I began rocking out, antanna's swaying, eyes glowing a bright yellow; "I say, I say"

"We're gonna fuel the fire, gonna stoke it up,  
We're gonna sip this wine and pass the cup"

Demyx started rocking out with me, his sandy hair flowing; "Who needs avenues, who needs reservoirs,  
Gonna show this town how to kiss these stars"

"I say, I say" I continued.

Dem jammed to his own rythm; "We're gonna hunt to kill, gonna skin the hide".

I sang; "A yelp and scream and away I ride".

Demyx started dancing while singing his part; "And every drop that spills on every plot of ground".

I joined in and sang the; "It's all for you".

"For what you found..." the sandy blond sang.

"...I say, I say"

"I say, I say" I continued on.

Then me and Demyx both sang the "It's gonna take your head,  
And gonna drive you home" part.

"It's gonna keep on, keep on, keep on,  
And then forever roam" Demyx sang the last lines.

I smiled at the sandy blond and he smiled back. Now that was fun.

I hesitantly looked back into the magical frame and smiled at my reflection once more.

And that was what happened diary!



Authors notes: I hope you liked it! The first song was White Horse by Taylor Swift. The second one was Do It Again by Cassie Davis. And the last one was Manhattan by Kings of Leon.

Oh and remember, the spelling mistakes are because the heartless is silly and because he can't really spell, lol! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^^

Thanks Seeker-Of-The-Heart for giving me inspiration!!! :) Cookies for you.

Please review!!!


End file.
